My Rose
by Sonatika
Summary: Sonic es el cantautor mas joven y famoso de todo Mobius que escribe sus canciones como se siente a pesar de tener fama y dinero odia la vida por una tragedia de su pasado , pero ese punto puede cambiar por una persona que conocera por obra del destino. SONAMY ONE-SHOT.


**Sonatika:**HOLA MI GENTE KLK! un saludo tipico dominicano ,les traigo otro ONE-CHOT pero la historia no se basa en ningun juego de Sonic como mis otras historias esto sere muy diferente algo nuevo para variar mi gente.

**Sonic:** en serio eres dominicana.

**Sonatika:** si lo soy algun problema Sonic.

**Sonic:** nop! ya me callo.

**Sonatika:** Buen chico! En fin espero que le guste y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de la grandiosa compañia de SEGA...

* * *

**My Rose**

–La gente aplaudía como loca el momento que todos los habitantes de Mobius han esperado por meses el Cantautor joven y más famoso de todo los tiempos ha decidido hacer una gira mundial donde presentara sus nuevas canciones a la vez que se presentara en diferentes Zonas del planeta haciendo una gira de más de 8 meses, el joven cantautor de nombre Sonic Blue de unos 20 años de edad a cautivado el mundo con sus canciones profundas y a la vez muy realistas que hacen que vuelvan locos a sus fans , actualmente su gira comenzara en unos pocos días donde tendrá su primera aparición en Spagonia , esperemos muy feliz el concierto inicial de su gira ,mundial eso es todo por ahora –Decía el comentador mientras que el joven erizo apagaba la televisión ya que no soportaba a los presentadores.

Luego de apagar la televisión se sentó en su sillón favorito con su guitarra acústica mientras la tocaba levemente tratando de que le surgieran ideas para su nueva canción, cada canción que escribía representaba como se sentía realmente queriendo dar un mensaje pero donde la mayoría no lo entendía.

–Como odia la vida –se dice a si mismo mientras seguía tocando su guitarra acústica levemente, en eso llega su mejor amigo y manager un joven zorro de dos colas de unos 16 años de edad de Nombre Miles Prower que para ser tan joven es muy buen representante.

–Como vas amigo –dice sentándose en una silla al frente de Sonic–

–En eso estoy, mi nueva canción se tratara del amor –Dice con su tono seco mirando a su manager.

–Aun no entiendo esa actitud que tienes porque no disfrutas tu fama –Dice consternado por la actitud de su hermano –

–Sabes que hay cosas más importantes Tails , no todo en la vida es dinero fama y fortuna.

–Si lo se Sonic pero a veces tienes que aceptar las cosas como son muchos desearían ser tu en estos momentos además sabes todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí –

–Sí, de ser huérfanos en un orfanato a hacer famosos es grandioso pero te diré algo yo hubiera preferido tener una familia que toda esta fama –

–En esto si estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esta es nuestra realidad y hay que aprovecharla, prepárate que nos tenemos que llegar a Spagonia para tu primer concierto con tu "nueva canción" –

–No te preocupes la tendré lista, solo me falta la letra–

–Siempre dices eso pero ya que se va hacer vámonos.

Los dos salen del hotel donde se encontraban y en una limosina recorren la ciudad que esta toda llena de fanáticos, Sonic no sabe el porqué tiene una extraña habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido , el único que sabe de ese poder es su amigo que al igual que él tiene una extraña habilidad volar con sus dos colas pero desde que se volvieron famosos no la pueden usar para no llamar una atención que no se debe, si en fin Sonic por si no le gustaba hablar con la gente porque desde pequeño era muy tímido y en convertirse en famoso sigue siendo igual es por eso que rara vez da autógrafos , el quiere a sus fan pero siempre es igual de serio, mientras estaba en la limosina recordaba sus viejos tiempos en el orfanato Hill.

**Flashback**

En el viejo orfanato de Green Hill, llamado Hill al honor a su zona se encontraban varios niños zoomorfos abandonados entre ellos dos en particular un erizo azul de ojos esmeraldas de unos 10 años de edad y un zorro con una extraña mutación ya que tenía dos colas de color naranja con ojos verdes azulados de unos 6 años de edad jugaban de noche con su extrañas habilidades muy lejos del orfanato

–A que no me atrapas –Dice el pequeño erizo azul mientras corre por el bosque.

–A no solo obsérvame–dice el pequeño zorrito de dos colas mientras volaba justo encima de él–

El erizo azul acelero pero no noto un árbol lo cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz haciendo que derramara un poco de sangre, el zorrito asustado se le acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse mientras el erizo tenía sus manos en la nariz.

–Oye está bien –

–Si gracias Miles–

–Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre –

–Lo siento porque no mejor te llamo de otra forma como mil o que se yo–

–Oyendo esos apodos mi nombre no es tan feo–

–Está bien que tal si te llamo Tails por tus dos colas–

–Tails….. Me gusta muchas gracias, por cierto ya es tarde tenemos que regresar al orfanato–

–Si, además que me duele la nariz–

Los dos amigos con sus respectivas habilidades se fueron a su hogar pero para su sorpresa el orfanato estaba en llamas , y al parecer como era de noche sus amigos estaba ahí dentro lo que quiere decir que ahora están muertos , ellos lloran descontroladamente a la vez que no se lo pueden creer, Sonic no dudo en usar su habilidad y corrió lo mas que pudo hasta romper la barrera del sonido hasta llegar a una estación de bombero donde le cuenta lo sucedido, los bomberos van al orfanato y apagan el incendio y buscan sobrevivientes pero sin suerte.

–Lo siento Chicos–Dice el jefe de bombero con la cabeza baja.

–Pero como se causo el incendio–Dice el pequeño erizo azul con muchas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

–Al parecer unos niños estaban jugando con la velas y no la apagaron–.

–Dijiste velas –pregunta el zorrito asustado y lleno de culpa.

–Si, por ahora no se puede hacer nada los asignaremos a otro orfanato. –dice el jefe de bomberos.

–Yo no me iré de nuevo a otro orfanato podemos vivir por nuestra cuenta. –Dice el pequeño erizo molesto a la vez que suelta lagrimas de los ojos –

–Yo tampoco iré –dice su mejor amigo

Los bomberos dieron un suspiro de una u otra manera tendrían que ir al orfanato sea a las buenas o a las malas que al parecer este caso era a la mala , el bombero iba a tomar a Sonic pero justo antes Sonic desapareció junto Con tails en un ráfaga azul dejando muy sorprendidos a todos los presentes, Sonic seguía corriendo sin rumbos se sentía culpable él y Tails estaban jugando a hacer sombras porque no podía dormir entonces él se le olvido apagar la suya provocando que su única familia muriera ahora solo le queda un problema como vivirían dos niños solo en una ciudad.

Sonic y Tails llegaron a una choza abandona que se podría decir tenebrosa pero a la vez acogedor, por un tiempo fueron noches frías por las lluvias la comida era escasa la que podía robar Sonic cuando ya no aguantaban el hambre él no le gustaba robar pero era lo único que se le ocurría, Tails reparo la choza lo mas que pudo para los tiempos de fríos ya de haber pasado todo un año en una situación mala ya están un poco mejor , Sonic se gana la vida limpiamente tocando una vieja guitarra acústica que encontró en el basurero cuando buscaban cosa para reparar su hogar , con el tiempo aprendió a tocarla , lo que en las calles por tan bien que la tocaba le dejaban dinero no mucho pero lo suficiente para poder comer una vez al día, 2 años más tarde Los dos se preocuparon por sus estudios entonces cada día iban a la biblioteca municipal y con la ayuda de la bibliotecaria que a la vez era maestra de literatura los enseño a leer y a escribir, Con el tiempo Sonic al saber escribir compensaba a hacer poemas muy profundos pero lo más sorprendente es que comenzó a escribir canciones que las utilizo en sus tocadas en las calles, Un año después Sonic mientras tocaba una de sus canciones un productor musical pasaba por ahí y se quedo sorprendido por el talento tanto que le pidió una audición dejándole una tarjeta del estudio, el la acepta un poco desconfiado luego se va sin decir nada hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llega le cuenta a su mejor amigo lo que le sucedió , el lo convence de ir a la audición ya que sería una oportunidad única , el se decidió por ir ,y por su sorpresa su carrera comenzó como cantautor juvenil con apenas a sus 14 años de edad , su condición mejoro considerablemente , Tails después de cumplir sus 12 años pidió ser el representante de su amigo lo cual la disquera no acepto de momento pero Sonic les rogo hasta que lo aceptaron, Con el tiempo se gano su fama que lo caracterizaba pero nada de eso le quita su culpa.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sonic tenía su mirada perdida mientras esperaba que la limosina llegara hasta que llego al gran estadio de spagonia CitY Tails tuvo que liberarlo del transe dificultosamente pero lo hizo, luego el fue a su camerino todavía no tenía la canción lista y solo faltaba poco para su concierto, solo cerro los ojos y escribió todo lo que se le vino a la mente mediante sus nuevo tema el amor.

La gente aplaudía esperando la llegada del cantautor al escenario, El concierto se transmitía en la tv rin vivo paraqué las personas lo disfrutaran, el humo compensaba a salir al igual que las luces de colores rodeaba el lugar hasta que todo se volvió negro y después azul eléctrico dejando ver a Sonic Blue con su guitarra acústica y el micrófono en su oreja.

–Hola todo el mundo está listo para mi nueva canción–grito lo más feliz que pudo.

La gente se volvía loca , gritando como si ni hubiera mañana con carteles en manos y brincando de la emoción.

–Esta es mi nueva canción titulada el amor que comience–

**_"El Amor"_**

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas,_  
_El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio,_  
_Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira,_  
_El amor baila al son que le toquen sea Dios o el demonio_  
_Sea Dios o el demonio._

_El amor es la guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa,_  
_Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos,_  
_Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa,_  
_El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo._

_El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible,_  
_Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor es dos en uno,_  
_Que al final no son ninguno_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza,_  
_Y al final siempre se va._

_El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte,_  
_Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos,_  
_No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte,_  
_Si eres siempre un error porque nunca se ven tus defectos,_  
_Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé,_  
_Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor es dos en uno,_  
_Que al final no son ninguno,_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza_  
_Y al final siempre se va._

_Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir,_  
_Sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba._  
_Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti_  
_El desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor son dos en uno,_  
_Y al final no son ninguno,_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza,_  
_Y al final siempre se v_a.

Después de tal mangánifica presentación siguieron las otras hasta que el concierto llego a su fin, Sonic junto a su amigo Tails se fueron a su hotel a descansar les esperaba un viaje muy largo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En Green Hill zone se encontraba una eriza rosa con ojos color jade de unos 18 años de edad de nombre Amelia mientras se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario, a la vez que miraba el concierto de su cantautor favorito , ella por alguna razón cada canción la sentía entendía su significando como si fuera un mensaje oculto en cada letra , ella vivía con su mejor amiga Cream una coneja crema de unos 14 años de edad junto a su madre Vainilla ya que ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hace 1 año, Ella entro en un fuerte depresión que no comía ni salía de su habitación hasta que un día por accidente escucho una canción de Sonic Blue y desde entonces se volvió su fan número uno , esa canción que canto la representaba totalmente además que cada canción le levantaba el ánimo de seguir viviendo su mayor sueño era conocerlo pero por alguna razón nunca había hecho un concierto en su hogar Green Hill, pero con la noticia que tendrá una gira por todas las zonas se ilusionaba bastante de que algún día lo conocería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ocho largos agotadores meses después de la gira Sonic había recorrido cada Zona de Mobius , solo le quedaba 1 , la zona que nunca quería volver a visitar la causa de que se odie y que odie todo, pero era ordenes de la disquera que era mundial sin ninguna excepción, además que en el trayecto tuvo que hacer canciones nuevas lo que cada vez lo dejaban sin ideas para grabar su 2do álbum titulado metamorfosis necesitaba una última canción para completarlo pero en estos momentos no se le ocurre nada ya que su vida entera está en ese álbum , los pocos recuerdos que vivió con sus padres antes de morir , cada sentimiento experimentado en su ser excepto...

–que hare cuando me enamore, nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad lástima que mi concepto de amor es muy claro y sé que jamás lo sentiré simplemente el amor no es para mí–

Salió de su hotel sin decir ni una sola palabra a su mejor amigo, habían llegado a Green Hill hace unos días pero no se dignaba a salir porque esos recuerdos de su dura infancia lo perseguían , claro que no se vestía reconocible en su entrada al concierto siempre tenía que llevar ropa ,unos pantalones azules con una camisa roja al vez que llevaba un sombreo negro y unos lentes oscuros , pero hoy simplemente lleva sus guantes negros y sus zapatillas de correr odiaba tener que vestirse pero la disquera lo obligaba tenía que cumplir sus ordenes , El compensaba a correr a su velocidad hace años que no se sentí tan libre pero por un descuido paso por lo que quedaba de su orfanato en llamas se paró en seco estático la culpa lo rodeo fuertemente , pero una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar.

–Disculpe se encuentra bien–dice una eriza rosa de ojos jade con un tono de preocupación mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Poco a poco reacciona

–Si.. – Con su tono de nostalgia

Se voltea lentamente para ver a la persona que le habla al hacerlo sintió un dolor en el estomago pero no uno cualquiera era como si mariposa querían salirse a la vez que se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojo levemente al notar los ojos jade de la chica.

–qué bueno que lo este señor–Dice de una manera dulce

–A..YO–no podía hablar de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo.

–Que hace en este lugar–

Sonic recordó inmediatamente esos recuerdos que le atormentaba lo que sin su voluntad soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos a la vez que bajaba la cabeza con la mano en el pecho, la chica se preocupo y a la vez sintió lastima entonces lentamente se le acerca a su mano donde la toma y hace que lo mire fijamente a los ojos

–Sé que es triste cuando pierdes a alguien, de seguro extrañas alguien de este orfanato.

Sonic se sentía un poco mejor pudo notar que la chica también derramaba lagrimas él con su otra manos acerca a su rostro quitándole las lagrimas que derramo provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

–un rosto como el tuyo no debe llorar por penas ajenas –

–Lloro porque comparto tu sufrimiento –

A pesar de haberse conocido La chica sentía que podía contarle todo que sería la única persona en el mundo en entenderla, ella le dice que lo siga hasta sentarse en un tronco.

–Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero si quieres podemos compartir nuestro dolor–

– Es algo que no que gusta hablar pero de todos modos gracias chica.

– Por favor llámame Amelia.–

– Muy bien Amelia llámame Sonic.–

– ¿Sonic?, te llamas igual al cantautor.–

– jeje si, y cuéntame te gustan sus canciones–

– Si me encantan siento que cada canción tiene un sentimiento oculto algo que me hace sentir bien, si te digo que lo admiro mucho y a le vez le agradezco por haberme ayudado.–

– Y en que te ayudo–

– En mi momento de depresión por las perdida de mis padres sus canciones salvaron mi vida–

– Wao eres la primera que entiende mis canciones–

– ¿Tus canciones?–

– Aaa olvídalo y mejor tengo que irme–

Sonic dejo sola a Amelia luego se fue a el hotel tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que nuca había hecho una carta de amor, seguido de una canción que también estaba escribiendo, Como era el ultimo concierto de la gira habría un total de 5 conciertos en el transcurso del mes que duraría en Green Hill, todos los días iba a ver a la chica en el bosque con la carta en la mano pero por nuca tuvo valor en dársele además que no se sentía sincero ya que le ocultaba quien era realmente en el trayecto se contaban mas sobre sus vidas hasta llegar a conocerse del todo. Tails se lo encontraban muy extraño las actitudes de su amigo pero pensó en esperar a que él le digiera la verdad por su cuenta.

Una noche oscura en una de sus reuniones con Amy, el apodo que le puso para acortar su nombre el decidió contarle sobre su vida , esa noche a pesar de estar oscura las estrella brillaban fuertemente al igual que la luna llena.

–Sonic estas semanas han sido grandiosas gracias por ser mi primer amigo–

–Tu amiga se pondrá celosa–

–Amigo, no amiga aprende a escuchar tontito–

–Amy tengo que decirte algo importante–

Amy se puso un poco nerviosa , con el tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Sonic aumentaron si ella darse cuenta pero ella no sabia si el sentía lo mismo.

–Que me quieres decir–

Sonic traga saliva y se arma de valor

–Y-Yo te quiero de otra manera además de la amista y no soy quien piensas yo soy Sonic Blue–

Al oír esas palabras el corazón de Amy se rompió en mil pedazos se preguntaran la razón que hacia el cantautor más famoso de todo Mobius con una chica ordinaria.

–Sonic Blue, Todo este tiempo solo jugaste conmigo–

–A que te refieres yo nunca jugué contigo–

–Déjate de bromas sabes que hablaba de ti ,confié en ti te dije todas mis penas a pesar de haberte conocido hace casi 4 semanas pensé que eras sincero cuando me contaste lo que te paso en el orfanato pero solo me mentiste.

–Yo nunca quise hacerlo, todo lo que paso contigo era real lo juro–

–No me jures nada, y ya no quiero que me hables–

Amy sale corriendo del bosque llorando mientras que Sonic se queda frustrado mientras le un golpe al tronco del árbol, al rato comenzó a llover empapándolo por completo, si no quería enfermarse para dar el ultimo concierto de su gira tenía que irse rápido aunque en estos momentos no le importaba mucho.

Al llegar al hotel empapado fue a su habitación donde encontró a su mejor amigo que lo mira sorprendió.

–Pero que te paso te ves terrible–

–Sabes Tails y justo cuando empecé a amar la vida y entender a profundidad mi primer tema que escribí del mi Álbum

–No te entiendo–

–QUE ME ENAMORE ESTAS FELIZ–

–Como que te enamoraste–

– De una chica realmente dulce que me entiende que no me juzga que me perdona , una chica que no le conté quien era, donde nos hicimos amigos pero yo desde que la vi me enmarome de ella , tanto que e preparado una canción que la he escrito por varias semanas cosa que jamás había hecho en un concierto. –

– Si que la quieres, porque no se la dedicas –

– Ella me odia y dudo que vaya a mi ultimo concierto además de todos modos yo me iba–

– Pero solo es cuestión de hacer contacto para que vivas aquí, porque después de esto tendrás vacaciones para comenzar con los videos musicales. –

– Gracias por subirme el ánimo pero por ahora , ya no me importa me puedes dejar a Solas–

– Esta bien , si necesitas algo me dices–

Tails Sale de su habitación, Sonic se tira a la cama bruscamente mientras a un lado ve su guitarra acústica para luego tocarla mientras terminaba su canción especial.

–espero que algún día me perdones… My Rose

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La eriza rosa se encontraba en su habitación llorando lagrimas mientras abraza su almohada, en eso llega su mejor amiga Cream tocando la puerta.

–Amy puedo pasar–

Amy se limpia las lagrimas y trata de fingir estar bien mientras que abre la puerta dejando pasar a Cream lo cual las dos se sientan en la cama.

_Ahora me vas a decir que tienes Amelia–

–De que hablas Cream–

–por Favor tu no me engañas, desde que llego Sonic Blue estabas feliz pero tu felicidad fue más grande en estos que cuando conseguiste las entradas de su concierto que por cierto es mañana en la noche ,sabes que soy tu amiga puedes contarme todo. –

–Esta bien tu ganas te acuerdas del chico que te conté era nada mas y nada menos que Sonic Blue

–¡QUE!

–el se hizo mi amigo hasta se me confesó pero me mintió su identidad además que haría un artista tan famoso con una chica como yo de seguro es una apuesta–

–No seas tonta, si es el chico que me describiste no puede ser verdad, además la persona comenten errores como decía tu madre, noo perdón no de vi decir eso–

–No te preocupes descuida , y tienes razón pero todavía no me deja de doler que me enamore de un artista donde debe de tener millones de fans que sienten lo mismo que yo.

–lo tuyo es diferente es amor no fanatismo tu lo comenzaste a querer sin saber que era un artista lo tuyo es diferente además que por lo que has visto nuca a tenido novia ni involucrado a ningún escándalo–

–eso sí pero pudo a ver escondido muy bien su relación–

–¡Deja de ser tan tonta !, solo ve al concierto habla con el como persona y resuelve los problemas.

–está bien aunque no quiero arrepentirme. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día esperado a llegado el ultimo concierto que cierra la gira mundial del famoso cantautor Sonic Blue , a continuación esta apunto de comenzar y lo mejor que nos mostrara su última canción de su álbum metamorfosis. Sonic se encontraba aun deprimido por lo que ocurrió.

–Solo quiero verte una vez más My Rose solo una vez–

La gente aplaudía y gritaba como loca, el concierto estaba comenzando desde afuera del estadio iba corriendo Amy con su amiga Cream ya que se le s hizo tarde , al llegar al concierto había demasiado gente muy emocionada esperando que su ídolo saliera.

Sonic salía de la plataforma con su Fiel guitarra acústica y su micrófono en su oreja.

–Antes de comenzar le quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy importante para mi, y que espero que este aquí en esto momentos son nada más que decir el último tema de mi álbum se llama …**…"CUANDO ME ENAMARO"**

_Uuu Uuuu_  
_Uuu Uuuu_

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,_  
_porque te quiero hey_  
_Y esta en mi ser oh_

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Seria un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_  
_De tus deseos_

_Pero por dentro,_

_entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_  
_Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Si la luna sería tu premio_

_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño_  
_Por ser tu dueño_

_Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_

_En tus sueños no sigues dormida,_  
_que es verdadero hey_  
_No es un sueño_

_Me alegro_

_que a veces el final no encuentres un momento_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío (Sonrío)_

_Cuando me enamoro_  
_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)_  
_Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

Amy sentía que esa palabras era para ella , estaba muy atenta a la nueva cancion con la mano en el pecho mientras su rostro poco a poco suelta lagrimas que no sabe si son de tristeza o de felicidad.

Como decía cada palabra es el sentimiento de la canción que Sonic sentía en estos momentos Cuando me enamoro, hasta que decidió dar un leve descanso en su camerino esperando que su Rosa llegara.

Amy intentaba pasar junto a otras fanáticas desesperadas por pasar tras escenario ya que a Sonic no le gusta que den esas taquillas por lo que ninguna fan había hablado con él, se equivocan una fan lo hizo que luego se convirtió en un su amiga. Sonic decepcionado por no llegar su amada recodo que no hay pases tras escenario entonces salió para ver si en una de sus locas fans se encontraba las chica de sus sueños, y así fue la encontraba llorando tratando de pasar no lo dudo dos veces se le acerco al guardaespaldas la oído donde solo cogió a la muchacha y la llevo a su camerino para luego quedar frente a frente.

–Qué bueno que llegaste Amy–

–S-Sonic–

–En serio perdón por mentirte sobre mi identidad pero toda mi vida la tragedia que cause y mis sentimientos por ti es verdad.

–te perdono –

Sonic se le acerca a Amy donde la abraza, ambos lloran de felicidad hasta que sus ojos se miran fijamente y como si fuera gravedad sus caras se atraen al igual que sus labios solo están a centímetros de distancia para darse un tierno beso con mucho sentimiento luego se separan muy sonrojados.

–Amy yo te amo eres la primera persona que a despertado este sentimiento en mi.

–Yo también te amo Sonic muna pensé dos persona con una tragedia ´podían encontrar la felicidad.

Los dos se vuelven a besar, pero los interrumpe Tails y Cream que se habían encontrado por casualidad hasta que se contaron todo y fueron a buscar a sus amigos y se encontraron con esa escena.

–A chicos–Dice Cream

–El concierto tiene que continuar–Dice Tails

–Si lo se My Rose tendrá que esperarme. –

–Muy bien My Blue.

**Epilogo.**

A si se termino el concierto y una fabulosa gira, Sonic hablo con sus representante para dejar que se quede a vivir en Green Hill, después de varios meses de espera lejos de su amada le dijeron que si, donde se quedaría para su nuevo video con un Remix de cuando me enamoro con otro cantante famoso llamado Shadow Black, que al igual que el tenia una fuente de inspiración llamada María su novia y adoración.

Con el tiempo Sonic volvió a ver a Amy y le pidió ser su novia lo cual ella acepto muy feliz, tuvieron unas vacaciones inolvidables visitaron muchas zonas y en donde conocieron a una pareja de esposos de bailarinas de tango llamados Knuckles y Rouge una elegante murciélago y un equidna , se volvieron muy amigos de ellos , Lo que le tomo por sorpresa a Sonic es que su mejor amigo se le declaró a Cream que curiosamente es la mejor Amiga de su novia.

El tiempo paso Sonic seguía con una buena carrera musical a logrado hacer duetos con Shadow y Silver White además numerosos artistas mas pero se decidió a dar el gran paso de su vida ya con sus 24 años decidió pedirle la mano a Amy. La cual por medio una hermosa cena acepto muy feliz

Se cazaron en Green Hill muy feliz Con todos sus amigos como invitados y el lugar donde se encontraba el orfanato lo reconstruyeron y lo volvieron a fundar para ayudar a los niños sin padres.

Años después Se encontraba Sonic y Amy muy Feliz con sus hijos Al igual que ellos Cream y Tails se habían casado recientemente y estaban de luna de miel Shadow y María también se casaron se retiraron por un tiempo de la música para estar un poco en familia .Al igual que su Amigo Silver que conocio a una chica llamada Blaze… A Estos dos personajes les digo que la felicidad llega sin importar la tragedia.

–My Rose –

–Amo cuando me dices asi–

–Si lo sé–

Luego los dos se besaron juntos mirando a sus hijos mientras la brisa del mar los rodeaba, Sonic cargo a Amy y junto a sus hijos que por cierto heredaron el poder de su padre corren a una velocidad supersónica hasta llegar a la orilla de un precipicio mientras observavan todos juntos el golpes de las olas contra las rocas.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Sonatika: **si okey ya me descubrieron de que artistas son las canciones ademas de gustarme el Rock me gusta mucho Ricardo Arjona y Enrique Iglesis Aunque tambien me gusta Juan Luis Guerra ,esas son una de mis favoritas ademas que mientras escribia estaba oyendo sus canciones de ahi mi inspiracion :D

**sonic**: en serio.

**Sonatika:** Sonic no hagas que se me acabe mi poca paciencia contigo.

**Sonic:** Perdon T_T.

**Sonatika**: Como sea! Espero que le haya gustado este ONE -SHOT me dejan Reviews Porfa ¨*-* y no olviden pasar por mis historias Entre las sombras y regreso a la tierra mis fic actueles , Es todo por ahora Sonatika Fuera Sayonara :D


End file.
